


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 3

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Djw2021, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：黑翅。Jason是沒錢大學生，在網路上做愛情詐騙。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> 跑題大師全速奔跑

通知下課的鐘聲剛敲完沒有多久，台上的教授還在慢條斯理地整理講桌，那個鐘一響才突然活起來的金髮女孩已經奔出教室，Jason趕忙把桌上的東西掃進包包好追上她。平常他都會留下來幫忙教授收拾教材順便問點課程疑惑，好在老頑固們心中留下認真好學的印象分數，增加自己拿到獎學金的提名與機會，但今天不行，Stephanie每次在Jason有事找她時都會莫名離開得特別快。  
  
「Steph、Steph！這次妳得幫我！」  
  
Jason追上Stephanie後並肩走在她旁邊，只見女孩掃了他一眼後默默舉起兩根手指。  
  
「2餐？」  
  
她搖搖頭，露出不懷好意的笑臉。  
  
「2餐，外加你還要幫我寫這堂課的報告」  
「拜託！你忘記妳語言知能還是我幫忙的嗎？那份我都沒跟妳算」  
「喔親愛的，關於那件事我愛死你了。但這是兩碼子事，不要就算了」  
  
Stephanie友好地用手肘敲了一下旁邊人的手臂當作她愛的感謝，Jason天人交戰了幾分鐘，最後他還是同意了，誰叫他真的需要Stephanie的幫助，於是他們十分有默契地一起拐進校園附設的咖啡廳。  
  
她讓Jason去佔位置順便借走別人的錢包，等到她端著托盤回來時Jason瞧了一眼上面擺放的食物，偏中價位的餐點，還有Jason的份。是Jason自己來會找各種藉口而捨不得點的料理，儘管他完全可以奢侈一下。  
  
而Stephanie從沒真的在經濟上為難Jason過，也許這就是他們的友誼能從大一上悲慘的迎新派對維持到今天的理由。坐在Jason對面的女孩津津有味地吃者花別人錢的午餐，她大概也猜到他想拜託自己幹嘛，於是她吞下口中的食物後開口。  
  
「你還在搞愛情詐騙啊」  
「少說得那麼難聽，這是雙方同意的交易，不是詐騙。況且我也提供給對方消磨時間與快樂」  
「被你騙過的傷心男人足夠可以從高譚一路排到大都會」  
  
Jason振振有詞的辯解，Stephanie翻了個不是很符合她這位美女的白眼。  
  
其實Jason也是誤打誤撞才發現這份賺錢外快，他管這個叫"兼職"而不是"詐騙"。他做的事很簡單，在某交友平台回答一些有意考取文學系相關的高中生文學見解與指導，雖然多數時候是在APP上假裝成女孩子陪對方單純聊天曖昧一下。不過該平台超過五分鐘後需要付費，所以Jason就讓願意跟他繼續聊天或是談情說愛的人付錢，他在從整體聊的時間跟送的虛擬禮物抽成。  
  
而等到這些潛在男友開始會特意等Jason上線，甚至不斷要求見面時，便是Jason發好人卡外加封鎖對方的時候。  
  
確定這件事有商機時，Jason很認真問Stephanie是否願意借他一張只有背影的照片，比較明顯與可能會暴露個人資訊的小地方他都會修掉，例如髮色跟景點特徵。金髮女孩一開始相當反對，也不是擔心自己會陷入危險，只是她覺得就算能賺錢，收入也頂多是像小學生拿零用錢那樣微薄，有這陪聊的時間還不如去餐廳洗盤子都比較划算。  
  
不過當Jason用第一筆收到的平台撥款，請她吃以大學生來說很奢侈的晚餐後，隔天Stephanie自動傳了一張角度超美的自拍照給Jason，他當時還發誓會把Stephanie的照片跟身材修到漂亮的看不出來是她本人，遭憤怒的女孩追殺了一下午。  
  
「所以，你準備叫我幹嘛？」  
「我希望你可以代替我去見一個人，然後當場甩了他」  
  
Jason面有難色地開口，喝著汽水的Stephanie直接嗆到。  
  
「Jay，我記得當初你跟我約定過、絕對不會帶進現實生活裡來」  
  
她嚴肅地皺起眉頭，像極了一位準備教訓孩子不懂事的母親。  
  
「我知道...可是這個人不太一樣」  
「你暈船了？」  
「......不是，但他是一個好人」  
「你暈船了！」  
  
快讓我看看對方，Stephanie小聲尖叫。Jason默默打開手機滑出App介面，好讓她探頭過來瞧瞧。對方的頭貼是一位穿著泳褲、嘴角噙著微笑的黑髮男人，他的藍眼在太陽的照射下顯得更是耀眼，增添了幾分陽光的氣質，她迅速給這名男子打了AA分的評價。  
  
「操，這個外表跟身材需要在網路上找對象？布魯德海文的女人是都死光了？」  
「或許吧。反正我懷疑過他是不是用假照片，就指定了幾種動作叫他拍給我看」  
「然後呢？」  
「他都馬上傳來了...」  
  
Jason 把他知道的全都坦白。包括他們已經聊了兩年，對方叫做Dick Grayson，是名警察(他調查發現布魯德海文真有這位警察），情史豐富的Jason動用所有指頭也數不完卻莫名其妙一直被甩。他們認識的經過是Dick剛分手需要找人抒發情緒，一來二去，後來Dick開始會在Jason上線時主動敲他。  
  
「你沒照老套路來嗎？就是那個"你是個好人但我對你不來電"」  
「廢話！最初我就拒絕封鎖他了，可是我還是不斷收到他刷的禮物。我解封後認真告訴他"這是個錯誤，有更適合你的人"，但Dick堅持至少可以繼續當朋友」  
  
Jason切換介面到款項紀錄那邊，Dick光禮物花的金額足以抵上Jason一個月的房租。在良心的苛責下他還寫信給客服說希望能退回Dick送的禮物，但客服表示：虛擬商品送了就是送了，沒得退。  
  
Stephanie抱胸低吟思考了一陣子，接者她問出她最在意的事。  
  
「這不是他第一次要求見面，對吧？」  
「...十一次」  
「什麼鬼？」  
「這次是第十一次，我覺得這樣下去不行。才打算拜託你跟他見個面，認真拒絕他」  
  
Stephanie瞪大了眼睛，Jason是塑造了怎樣的完美人設才能讓那位帥氣警察死追著Jason不放？她是不是該勸Jason出一本戀愛進退指南，到時候全天下的女孩子都會感謝他。  
  
「收起妳無聊的想法。所以妳幫不幫？」  
「當然，搞不好我還能交到新男友」  
  
Stephanie樂觀地開著玩笑，Jason沒好氣地挖起一口冷掉的焗烤。  
\--  
他們的計畫很簡單：讓Stephanie戴上橙紅色的長捲髮跟瞳孔變色片，再畫個比較濃的妝遮蓋她本人的特徵，反正Dick對外表有任何疑問就用"照片P過的"當作擋箭牌。然後兩人約會一天接著隨便找個藉口甩了Dick，而其間Jason則會跟在不被發現但又足以能夠確保Stephanie安全的距離，完美。  
  
當天兩人一眼就認出了Dick，畢竟站在雕像旁的男人是帥氣的如此顯眼，簡約的襯衫配上俐落的大衣，稍緊的褲子也藏不住日常鍛鍊中培育出來的大腿肌，顯然他好好打扮了自己一番。而且他臉上帶著充滿喜悅的微笑，時不時低頭查看手錶上的時間，任誰看一眼都會知道男人有多期待與他約好的人見面。  
  
「他看起來真的很期待跟你見面，Jay。你真的不考慮跟他坦白嗎？」  
「如果我現在走到他面前說：嘿，其實這兩年跟你聊天的都是我這個男人。我保證他從此之後不會再信任人」  
  
Jason跟Stephanie鬼鬼祟祟地躲在遠處偷偷觀察一陣子，有許多女孩子試圖搭訕Dick但貌似都被拒絕了。  
  
「"我相信我所愛的和我所信任的，別的都是玩笑"」  
「《失物之書》，不要試圖引用句子跟我鬥。而且這段是出現在羅蘭否定神時，跟現在的狀況不符」  
「你是立志哪天要手寫所有看過的書嗎？」  
  
眼看他們約定的時間差不多了，Jason推了一下Stephanie的肩，催促還在吱吱喳喳的女孩趕快過去。她回頭瞪了事主一眼，沒勁地朝Dick緩慢走去。  
  
「Jessie？」  
  
喔，Jessie，Jason好像有說過他是用這個假名。Stephanie愣了幾秒才反應過來，馬上裝出微笑。  
  
「是我，而我猜眼前這位大帥哥就是Dick？」  
「很高興妳願意過來」  
「你不相信我會來嗎？」  
  
她俏皮地眨眨眼，故意從下往上望著Dick，此時正死命回想昨晚Jason塞進他口中小的可憐的腦袋瓜裡的人設。慘了，一般這時候文靜女大生Jessie會說什麼？不過Dick笑了出來，Stephanie鬆了一口氣，她應該沒有演錯，大概吧。  
  
她隨口應付Dick對自己的搭話，同時眼角偷偷瞄看跟在背後且完全暴露行蹤的Jason，左手偷偷比了個大姆指要Jason不用擔心，Jason的表情一副"我信你才有鬼"，這讓Stephanie決定結束後要在A他一頓。  
  
等到約會中的兩人決定去看場電影時，Jason故意排在他們後面不耐煩地催促咒罵兩人，試圖引起Dick任何的不快，這樣Stephanie就能馬上變臉閃人。誰知Dick非但沒有生氣，嘴角一直掛著笑容讓Jason先買票，幸好Dick選的電影與座位正巧在Jason隨便亂買的附近。  
  
總的來說，他們的約會很不錯，Dick紳士又貼心，沒有任何越矩的行動和令人感到不適的言詞。就連她特意彎下腰假裝要撿掉落的物品時，男人還會不著痕跡的擋到她後面，杜絕任何可能走光的風險。  
  
計畫A：《找出Dick的缺點加以放大好甩了他讓他死心》失敗；於是Stephanie決定出動臨時計畫B《你是個好人可是我們真的不適合，以後不要再連絡了》。  
  
Stephanie坐在星巴克的椅子上咬者吸管，Dick坐在對面的椅子上，她思考自己該在哪個時間點開口。老天啊，她覺得她今天用的腦都快比一學期加起來還多，回去後要趁機凹Jason幫自己整理房間才行。  
  
「妳不是Jessie本人，對吧」  
「我是啊，你怎麼會這樣想？」  
  
Dick突如其來的發話令Stephanie抖了一下 ，她故作天真地歪著頭回問。雖然男人的口氣相當溫和卻是不容反駁的語句，她立即迅速又不著痕跡地拿出手機，在桌檯下敲打發送訊息。  
  
【Steph：SOS！暴露了！】  
  
不遠處的Jason看了手機後馬上朝這邊怒瞪過來，好在Dick的位置正背對他。  
  
「沒關係的，妳不用再掩飾。但是我很慶幸至少妳跟Jessie沒有放我在那邊傻傻空等」  
「Dick... 」  
「如果妳正在跟Jessie傳訊息，請告訴他我晚上還是想找他聊聊」  
  
十分尷尬，連她抬面下的小動作都被對方看穿了，Stephanie索性正大光明在他面前打起字。這就是一位優秀警員需要的觀察力嗎？而且面前的男人完全沒有要責怪她的意思，臉色也沒有任何不悅，她快要唱起讚頌曲讚美Dick是個好人，不如說她幾乎有要現場出賣Jason的衝動。  
  
【Jay：...是誰保證自己是一流女演員的】  
【Steph：光憑今天的表現，今年奧斯卡最佳女主角獎的黑馬就是我】  
  
「我會轉告她的」  
  
她保證一定會把話傳到，Dick似乎準備站起身離開，但她還得為自己的演技名譽搏鬥一下。  
  
「我可以請問、你是什麼時候發現我不是Jessie？」  
「怎麼說呢」  
  
Dick停頓了幾秒，接者露出無奈又有點寵溺的表情。  
  
「我們聊了兩年的天，我感覺得出妳很努力要裝成他，但就是不一樣」  
  
他說的輕鬆，但Stephanie就是覺得字裡行間有那裡怪怪的，她決定把原因歸類到：Dick的愛太深沉以至於有點噁心。  
\--  
晚上，Jason在電腦前不斷來回踱步。他真的對於騙了Dick有那麼一點愧疚感，好吧，是相當多，而且人家現在還想跟他好好談談。他又瞄了一眼時間，已經快過平常Dick會下線的時間，但Jason就是沒勇氣登入帳號去面對，這感覺就像是做錯事的小孩忐忑不安地站在門外，準備要推開門去面對在裡面等著說教的父母。  
  
算了，我早晚都要承受的。  
  
他心一橫閉上眼點開軟體，Dick的燈還亮著，於是他主動敲了過去。  
  
【Jessie：嗨】  
【Dick：Jessie！太好了我還以為你今晚不會上線： )】  
【Jessie：我很抱歉，騙了你。】  
【Dick：是今天請那位漂亮美女代替你嗎？】  
【Dick：沒關係 是我太急著想要見你】  
【Jessie：不...不只這個】  
  
Dick傳了一張可愛的狗狗問號貼圖，Jason深吸了一口氣繼續敲打鍵盤。  
  
【Jessie：聽著 Dick】  
【Jessie：我是個男人】  
【Jessie：這世界上沒有一位叫Jessie的紅髮女大生...都是我裝出來騙你的】  
【Jessie：我真的很抱歉 欺騙像你這麼美好的人】  
【Jessie：對不起】  
  
他飛快的發送文字，一部分是Jason很害怕看到Dick指責他的訊息，可是接受Dick的憤怒也是他應該要去承受的。他等了一會兒，在內心猜測對方大概會憤而下線或是找客服投訴，但Dick的回覆都沒在Jason料想的範圍內。  
  
【Dick：喔...這真讓人驚訝】  
【Dick：如果我說我不介意呢？跟你聊天的過程很開心】  
【Jessie：對不起】  
【Dick：如果你真的感到不好意思 我希望我們可以交個朋友】  
【Dick：現實中】  
  
Dick的回答如同他白天所展現給Stephanie的態度一樣，溫和且紳士，這反讓Jason更痛苦。  
  
理智跟愧疚又開始打架，理智警告他：對方搞不好是想等熟了之後索取額外賠償；愧疚則高舉牌子：這是我們應該負責的，面對它。免費的時間只剩下不到1分鐘，Jason快速敲了一組號碼給他後，還來不及等到Dick回應，畫面便被系統跳出的續費視窗給擋住。  
  
沒過多久Jason放在一旁的手機螢幕便亮了起來，是陌生的來電號碼，來電警示也沒有跳出警告。他戰戰兢兢地拿起來接通，小心翼翼地放到耳邊。  
  
『Jessie？』  
「...是的，一直欺騙你的那一個」  
『這次應該不是哪位小男孩替身吧？』  
  
Dick還在調侃他，Jason拿著手機走到床邊後把自己的背重重摔了進去。  
  
『不、我保證我不會再騙你任何事』  
「那我該怎麼稱呼你呢？神秘的男孩」  
『...Jason，Jason Todd』  
  
通話另一頭Dick正緩慢念著他的名子確認，Jason被這放慢的音調搞得臉莫名其妙地滾燙起來，像極了第一次跟喜歡上的人講話。他環顧起天花板好分散注意力，一邊回答Dick的各種提問一邊數起上面的污漬，老舊公寓就是這樣，又多了一塊黑點。  
  
之後，如果Dick還願意跟他見面的話，他打算正式約Dick出來道歉。  
所以現在，就讓他們暫時保持當個網友吧。  
\--  
回到家的Dick簡單地吃了點東西後，走進浴室沖了個澡。他隨手用浴巾圍住下身，一邊走到桌旁打開他的筆電好登入交友平台。桌子底下還放有一台主機，連著一台比Dick的筆電稍大的螢幕，上面的畫面正映照出一個房間，卻是黑白色的。  
  
還有一點時間，Dick套上休閒褲後從容的從冰箱拿出一塊高檔起司，並給自己倒了杯紅酒，坐了下來。他沒有等多久，原本黑白色的畫面突然有了色彩，表示有人正在此範圍內活動。  
  
螢幕上出現的是一位正摸索電燈開關的黑髮青年，燈亮後青年隨手把外套扔到床上便直衝到他自己的筆電前開機，接著又喪氣地在房間內來回走動，看起來十分不安。  
  
「你今天的行動真可愛」  
  
Dick心情很好地舉起酒杯，啜了一口。  
  
「那麼，我天真的Jay今晚會對我坦承一切嗎？」


End file.
